Personalized health ratings are very important in smart family care applications. The advantages of personalized in-home family care include convenience for users to monitor and evaluate their health on a daily basis without going to the hospital. Most vital signs on which personalized health ratings are based can be taken at home, allowing for a more pleasant experience as opposed to taking vital signs in a more formal medical care facility, such as a hospital, which may be quite a distance from the user's home.